


Hush

by AloefiedEgg



Series: Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bisexuality, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Closet Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Sex, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark and Ethan are coming to realize their feelings for each other and decide to take it to the closet, but Ethan can't stifle his noises and Amy is home!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077407
Kudos: 28





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended toward anyone written about in this story! It is purely fiction! This one is based on the prompt, "You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

Ethan rushed to Mark's house, having received a text from him asking for him to quickly come over. As soon as he pulled into Mark's driveway he was unbuckling his seat belt and speed walking to his porch. From there, he knocked. He heard Henry barking from a distance, informing him his knock was loud enough to be heard from throughout the house but not loud enough to be annoying like the door bell. Slowly, the door creaked open, before suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and yank him inside of the house. Shutting the door behind them, Mark cupped Ethan's cheeks in his hands. "M...Mark?" Ethan said unsure. He then felt the press of Mark's lips against his, sinking into the kiss and placing his hands on either side of Mark's collarbone. Mark pulled away, looking at Ethan with wide eyes. "W..Why d-do you look so shocked? You're the one who..." Ethan's sentence trailed off as he looked into Mark's eyes which had formed tears. 

"I'm so happy to see you," Mark said out of nowhere. Ethan blushed, the compliment getting to his heart as they always did with Mark. Ethan paused for a moment before tripping back and falling straight onto his ass. He'd just kissed the man who he had been in love with for the past 3 years! "I-I'm s...so sorry," Ethan said, sadly, "I didn't mean to..." His heart raced. Just then, as if Mark could feel it looking down upon Ethan, Mark leaned down to Ethan's height and tipped over forward, into him. Ethan blushed again, "Are you drunk?" he asked, half-joking. "Drunk with LOVE, Ethan!" Mark announced, proudly as his chest puffed up and he lifted himself from Ethan's chest for a moment to look at him. Under his breath, he then mumbled, "And a little vodka cranberry..." 

"Mark, did you drunk text me? And if so, for what?"

"Ethan, you silly fuck I am madly in love with you," Mark said, looking up at Ethan assuredly. Ethan's blush rolled up his face like a red carpet as he blushed like he never thought he could. "Kiss me again and I'll consider it..." Ethan bargained, making Mark immediately hop up and begin to passionately kiss Ethan. Slowly, Ethan slipped his tongue into Mark's mouth before using it against Marks' softly. He then rolled over so he was on top of Mark, making Mark start to slowly become harder under Ethan. Ethan pulled away from the kiss, sitting directly on Mark's crotch. Mark groaned as Ethan suddenly pressed down and moved his hips in a circle. "What's wrong? Oh, this?" Ethan asked teasingly while sitting back and placing his palm on Mark's bulge. Mark's breath became shaky as Ethan pressed against it with his hand. Mark quickly grew tired of Ethan's teasing, flipping him back underneath him before standing up. 

"C-Come with me, right now," Mark said, grabbing Ethan's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Instead of stopping at the bed, however, he lead Ethan into the walk in closet that was only barely enough room for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment with criticism, compliments, or whatever you'd like!


End file.
